Ichigo gets betrayed by his loved ones
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Ichigo gets turned on by the people he loves so he runs away and gets consumed by his dark side on the way though he falls for a girl who also being taken over by her dark side what will happen 15 years later when his children attend Kara High and takes Orhimie with them back home come and find out right here expect payback with lots of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo get's betrayed by the people he cares about and becomes a hollow not before falling in love with a girl who is also becomes a hollow

Chapter 1 Ichigo gets betrayed and falls in love with winter before going to Hueco Mundo as a hollow

Ichigo had it all at one time in his life a family, friends, everything then it got taken away when someone new came into his life and began to turn everyone against him saying bad things about him making them turn on him.

2 hours earlier at his home it was his 19 birthday and he had just got back from school and had got changed when there came a knock on the door when his fathe Issin answered the door and standing therer was all his friends with tired eyes from all the nightmares they had been having so Isshin invitied them in and called up the stairs " Ichigo your friends are here come down and say hello alright".

Ichigo came downstairs to see Chad and all his friends apart from Orhimie which Ichigo thought was a little strange so he asked " Where is orhimie you guy's and what are you all doing here may i ask?."

suddenly Chad hit Ichigo sending him flying out of the house yelling " We are not your friends any longer now get lost don't think about coming back and for your other question Orhimie is no longer our friend as well as she didn't want to come here saying that she didn't belive her nightmares about you so she is a traitor so leave here Ichigo and never come back."

Ichigo ran away from the only home he knew and inside him his inner hollow hiichigo became awake and Ichigo went inside to his inner world and said " Hi hiichigo you have proberly heared everything and now i have nothing to live for anymore so you win alright ... wait whats that crying sound take over me slowly and while you are doing that i find the source of the crying alright as i senses gasp it is a girl that also has been betrayed by her friends and also has a hollow inside that is taking over her i go and comfort her while you take over me and by the way i think i am falling for her oh i have thought of the perfect revenge my friend want to hear it?."

Hichigo had a look of pure evil as ichigo explained his revenge when they return from Las Nochas in Hichigo Espada form then they will attend school and get their own back in blood so as Hicigo began to take over with the mask forming on Ichigos face he found the source of the crying to see a beautiful girl being overtaken by her hollow she looked up at him and the two of them blushed as Hichigo and Winter's hollow fully took over leaving in their place arrancars suddenly the gate to Las Nochas opened and Hichigo offered Winter his hand which she took as he said " It's okay are you feeling hungry my love to eat any other hollows once we go to Haco Mundo.?

he girl nodded and said as they stepped through the gate henco Mondo " My name is Winter what's your's?."

"My name is Hichigo but you can call me Lightning" said Hichigo but he liked the name Lightning so they arrived in Huceo Mundo and saw the castle of Las Nochas away in the distance but they would get there in due time now though the only thought the two of them had was eating.

So how will our new couple cope in Hueco Mundo and what Vasto Lorde forms will they take and will Lightning take Aizen as his new father come and find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo get's betrayed by the people he cares about and becomes a hollow not before falling in love with a girl who is also becomes a hollow

Chapter 2 The eating begins and Transformations from hollows to arrancers and vasto lorde to Espada

As the portal closed behind them a hunger rose from deep inside them so they set off in the direction of Las Nochas an instint that they couldn't run away from suddenly two large shadows crept up behind them so they turned around and blasted the arrancars to death before they had a chance to attack so Lightning and Winter eat the hollows feeling the power running through them suddenly Winter transformed into the most beautiful arrancer Lightning had ever seen she had turned into a fairy type arrancar and Lightning changed as well into a lizard like arrancar so they set off again walking towards Las Nochas castle unaware that their arrival in Huceo Mundo had not gone unoticed as Aizan had noticed the power levels in the air and knew it was two new arrancars but he had not expected to sencesing Ichigo here but he would ask later when he and his friend arrived at his castle to become Espada when it was their time to arrive..

Meanwhile in Karacura Town Rain was having some problems of her own as when she had sent Ichigo running she had not relised that he was the subitute Soul reaper in charge of protecting the town from invading Hollows so she and her friends were busy dealing with the hollows Chad said as he blasted a hollow into pieces " I wish Ichigo was here to help out Rain we could have used his help to get rid of these Hollows but looks like we will have to take of this ourselves i wonder where he went". Rain agreed with Chad as she killed the last hollow before they all pelted back to school unaware that Orihimie was watching them suddenly a portal opened and Orihimie's boyfriend Yuri stuck his head through and called her over and had a conversation with her explaning everything to her looks of shock and relief that Ichigo was okay and she told him to wish Ichigo luck and that she will make sure to be still at school when his children come to school to take her back with them and gave Yuri a kiss on the cheek before she went back to school.

So with our lovers they were still feasting and since they had missed the mating season so they were alright so as they proceed towards the castle they heared a scream for help so they headed towards it and found an arrancar about to be eaten by two big arracars but Ichigo blasted them dead so they ran up to the aracar and asked if she was alright and she said that she was fine so Ichigo asked her if she would like to come with them to the castle so they happily eat the dead arrancars before setting off again while on the way introducing themselves to the lady arrancar who introduced herself as windstorm

Ichigo said " My name is Lightning but my real name is Ichigo but i like the name Lightning better so shall we head off Windstrom my love?."

The two girls nodded and they set off again along the way Winter told Windstorm what had happened to them to Windstorm look of rage on her face as they were eating 34 hollows that they had blasted to pieces today so she said " How dare they do that to you and you also Winter so you two are a couple now cause of it that's really sweet ho...old on... i don't feel good."

And suddenly Windstorm transformed into a Mermaid like annarcar that would cause any boy to fall in love with her so they all set off again in the direction of the castle along the way more annacars joined them turning Lightning into their leader and Winter the leader of the girl annarcar's and Lightning the boys.

Then two years later they were encased in cocoons in Las Nochas Castle where all the Espada were standing awating Lord Azian who entred the room with a strange sphere object so he did Ichigo first to the cocoon disappering and hollow ichigo standing Aizan said " Hi Ichigo what are you doing here may i ask?."

Ichigo explaned why he came here to Aizan's looks of rage so he said " And that's why you want to be called Lightning now so be it my friend now this is your girlfriend i take it and your followers and her's as well so stand over there by the way is it okay if i call you Ichigo when you are not on Missions for us but on Missions i will call you Lightning alright my son?."

Ichigo nodded so he and his girlfriend stood over to one side as Aizen did the same to Ichigo's and Winter's followers so after that Aizen led the way and showed Ichigo and Winter where they will be living as Aizen made sure that Ichigo and Winter had a room all to themselves so after Aizen showed Ichigo and Winter their room he showed everyone else where they were staying so everyone settled into their rooms.

Meanwhile Winter kissed Ichigo on the lips in their room which Ichigo caught onto her mood so they made love that night as Aizen and and a couple of Espda walked past their room they overheared the loverbirds making Aizen smile at this so Yuri had a word with Aizen he told him all about his conversation with Orhimine and about the idea that if Ichigo and Winter had any kids they would be sent to Ichigo's high school to get an education but to take Orhimime back with them as she wasen't with the others that day of the betrayel to Aizen nodding in agreement but he would ask Ichigo when he got the chance.

so rate and tell me what you all think


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo get's betrayed by the people he cares about and becomes a hollow not before falling in love with a girl who is also becomes a hollow

Chapter 3 Ichigo becomes a father to twins Thunder and Storm

It has been several months since Ichigo and Winter arrived at Las Nachos and had been branded with Numbers 0 and 1 and all their followers also had their own brand number so they were all chilling out today when Grimmjow decided to boss Winter about again but for some reason Winter was in no mood and she blasted Grimmjow against the wall leaving him stunned as anything to Ichigo saying " Whoa nice one hunny".

But Winter was not in the mood so she stormed off making Hannibal and her followers chase after her they found her in the bathroom two hours later looking pale as anything making the girls realize what was wrong so Hannibel asked " Winter are you?."

In answer Winter showed them the pregnancy test she had taken several hours earlier the girls stared at the pregnancy test which read " 2 weeks twins".

The girls squealed with delight so Hannibal decided to ask what names are you going to give them Winter?."

Winter said " I think Thunder and storm what do you guys think?."

Hannibal nodded and said" Sun-Sun Go tell Ichigo and Azien and bring them here alright as i think we will have powerful Children here and you Winter will need to have a c-section as the reason is that this births are rare and the kids will kill the parent who is carrying them so you will need a c-section alright?."

Sun-Sun nodded and went off to find Azien and Ichigo so with the girls they were strolling back to everyone when Ichigo and Azien appeared beside them with Sun-Sun

Aizen said " Are you Pregnant with my son's twins Winter?.

Winter nodded and said " I hope you are okay with this Lightning?.

Lightning said while giving her a hug " Of course I am alright with this I am going to be a father in nine months time how could I not be happy and I bet our followers will be happy as well I will go and tell them the big news so you rest up now my love and we will do all your work for you what names are we going to give our children?."

Winter replied " Thunder and Storm that's what i will call them what do you two think?."

Ichigo and Aizen nodded approving of the names so Ichigo went and told his followers and also Winter's what was wrong with her to them squealing with delight at the news

* * *

Nine Months later

" AHHHHHHHH" yelled Winter as her water's broke her yell woke everyone up with such speed as it was in the 3am morning and the month is January 5th so as she was rushed into the medical bay Ichigo in his wisdom decided to stay outside to give his wife some privacy while she gave birth.

2 minutes later 2 baby cries was heard in the medical bay making Ichigo cry with happiness to hear his little ones taking their first breaths so the nurse came out and said " You want to come and see your boy and Girl Ichigo? and do you want me to get your father to come and meet his grand kids?."

Ichigo nodded and went into the medical bay in the bed lay Winter with a big white cloth in her arms Ichigo was almost out of breath he had seen life created before but in his wife's arms lay two little white bundles sound asleep as calm as newborn babies could be he saw his little boy had his orange hair and his little girl had her mother's blonde hair Winter looked up at him as Ichigo sat on the chair next to bed as proud as a father should be.

"You alright my love?." He asked as he stroked Storm blonde hair making her wake up and stared up at him with her mothers blue eyes so he climbed into the bed and lifted Winter onto his legs to give her body something to rest against while she was recovering from the ordeal she had just went through Winter nodded and said " These two are cute now then you two" She said making Thunder wake up and stared up at her and Ichigo were Ichigo saw that his son has inherited his green eyes " This handsome gentlemen with is your father Lightning and my name is Winter your mommy it is nice to meet you two at last when you are grown we will tell you something important about how me and your mother came to be here".

So Aizen and co came in and were totally smitten with the new comers and in the days that followed spolt the kids rotten awaiting the day when the kids would attend Kara high and kill the traitors and take Orhimie back with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo get's betrayed by the people he cares about and becomes a hollow not before falling in love with a girl who is also becomes a hollow

Chapter 4 Thunder and Storm attend Kara High and take Orhimine with them to Las Nocas

It has been 15 years since Thunder and Storm was born to proud parent's Ichigo and Winter and now it was the time for them to go to Kara high for their education and also take their Aunt Orhimine back with them to be reunited with Ichigo

So Ichigo found the both of them training under the careful and protective gaze of his followers and his father Aizen they both looked up and saw their dad so Aizen called " OK you two training is done for today and have you two also being studying for your school education starting tomorrow?."

The twins answered " Yes we have we been studying after we had our training lessons uncle Aizen see you later Uncle Aizen and thanks for the sword lesson?."

So the kids and Ichigo headed back to their rooms so Ichigo said " Me and your mother have something to tell you it's painful story for me and your mother as only 2 days ago your mother told me how she got betrayed by the people she held most dear in the real world before she came here but there is someone that i want you two to bring here and live with us she is a true friend of mine's i will explain."

So in their mother and father's room Ichigo and Winter explained to Thunder and Storm how they came to be here and the reason why Ichigo wanted them to meet this special person so after the story Ichigo said " This special friend is called Orhimie Inoue and i think she is still in my class so don't kill her alright she wasn't with the others on that fateful day so bring her here alright as she is waiting for you to do so ok?."

Thunder and Storm looked angry but nodded so Storm said " OK daddy we will bring Aunt Inoue home safely if the others try and interfere then Thunder will kill them but i make sure that Inoue doesn't see them being killed in front of her."

So next day the kids headed through the portal and landed outside Kara high and headed into the school and up to reception where they got their timetables and they asked " Excuse me miss could you tell us is there a person by the name of Orhimine Inoue in our first class as we are real fans of her's?."

The lady at reception had a look and said " Yes she is so you better hurry and get to your first class".

The twins replied " Thank you very much miss".

And so they headed to their first class and entered the classroom where they were meet by the teacher who said " OK class here are the new students Thunder and Storm Flame you two can sit next to Orhimine Inoue and we will begin our lesson".

As they walked up the isles to the two empty spaces beside Orhimine Inoue they noticed Chad, Rukia and the others traitors gasping in horror they both smirked and sat down beside Orhimine who smiled gently at them to them returning the smile back to angry growls from the others.

So at Break Storm, Thunder and Inoue sat up on the roof having their morning break pieces and Inoue asking " Wow Thunder you look a lot like your father Ichigo and Storm you look a lot like your mother what is her name by the way?."

Just as Storm was going to reply Chad and the others turned up on the roof looking furious so Chad said " I...Ichigo is that you how dare you come back here?."

Thunder said " Ichigo? who is this person you are speaking about? my name is Thunder Flame and this is my little sister Storm we are new here and Orhimine is showing us the cool places around the school to have our break pieces and also lunch so leave you are interrupting us".

They left so Thunder and Storm growled angrily at the fact that their break was disturbed by those traitors so Storm said " My mamas name is Winter Aunt Inoue when Dad meet mum they had just missed the hollow mating season so they were just fine and along the way they became leader's of their own little squad mum was the leader of the girl hollows that joined them and dad became the leader of the boys annarcars so you will meet them all when the school day finishes OK?."

So the bell rang and they went back to classes but as they reached their class their path was blocked by Chad and the others who weren't happy and Chad punched first but Thunder was quicker and blasted Chad down the length of the hall giving him bruises and a bleeding nose to everyone's shocked looks so they went into the class and the lesson began 5 minutes into the lesson Chad and the others appeared Chad was looking really depressed that someone was stronger than him and had tissues up his nose making Thunder smirk at this.

So at the end of the school day Inoue went with Thunder and Storm but as they were going out of the playground their path was blocked by Chad and also some soul reapers so Chad said " Where do you guy's think you are going with Orhimine?."

Storm said " That is none of your business so move aside or we will have do it by force".

A voice sounded form behind them " My daughter is right guy's and she will beat you guy's senseless so move aside or the two of them will have my permission to kill you on the spot".

That made Chad and the others turn on the spot a horrified look on their faces there standing beside was a hollow like Ichigo complete with Aizen who was looking livid that his grand children's plan to take Orhimine with them was being interrupted by these traitors Chad sneered at him only for a sword to come out of no-where and killed him on the spot so Storm said " Come Aunt Inoue lets get away from here alright?."

Inoue nodded and the two of them ran into the portal and came into Las Nochas castle and standing in front of them with his arms open was Yuri who Inoue speed into his arms and they both kissed then they heard yells of death and blood came through the portal and several minutes later Ichigo, Aizen and Thunder came through the portal looking pissed off so Aizen said " We killed some of the traitors but the rest got away to the soul soiaity so they will send loads of Soul reapers after us i am sure of it but let them come if they dare."

so rate and tell me what you think


End file.
